


Mind If I Join You?

by MysteryWriter36



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Trans Aaron Burr, Trans Alexander Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWriter36/pseuds/MysteryWriter36
Summary: Aaron comes home to find his boyfriend still working, and decides they both need a break.





	Mind If I Join You?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smallredboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/gifts).



> A prompt I filled for my friend!

Aaron came home from work and, like most afternoons following his work day, found his boyfriend Alexander lounging on the sofa, typing away on the computer in his lap. There was a near-empty bowl of what appeared to be ramen on the table in front of the sofa, with a half full bottle of water next to it.

‘Better than how he used to work.’ Aaron thought, remembering their college days, when Alexander would constantly pull all-nighters and live off nothing but coffee for a week.

Alexander looked up for a moment when he heard the door close and smiled at Aaron before returning to his writing. Aaron set his stuff down on the kitchen counter before making his way to the couch.

“Mind if I join you?” Aaron asked.

Alexander nodded, prompting Aaron to plop down on the couch, which in turn caused Alexander to grunt in annoyance when the movement caused him to mistype.

“How long have you had your binder on?” Aaron asks.

Alexander’s fingers pause on the keyboard, then resume.

“Alex.”

He keeps typing.

“Alexander. Now. It’s not healthy to have it on more than eight hours.” Aaron says, pulling Alexander’s laptop from his hands.

“I know, I know. I just...I hate it so much. I can’t wait to get top surgery next month.” Alexander replies, leaning against his boyfriend.

“I know, baby. But if you wear your binder too much, you could damage your rib cage and hurt your chances of getting top surgery. Go take it off.” Aaron places a kiss on Alexander’s cheek before the man reluctantly gets up and heads into their shared bedroom.

“What about you?” Alex calls out from inside their bedroom. “Shouldn’t you take yours off?”

“I went into the bathroom and changed into a sports bra about an hour before I left.” Aaron calls back.

There’s a few minutes of silence before Aaron hears Alexander’s feet softly padding back into the room, now only clothed in a pair of boxers and one of Aaron’s King’s College hoodies. He sits next to Aaron and holds his hands out for his laptop, which Aaron returns to him.

They sit in silence, Alexander typing away and Aaron scrolling through his phone. This goes on for an hour or so before Aaron decides it’s enough.

“Alex, you should take a break. You’ve been working since I left, and I’m sure you’re ahead of your work.”

“I can’t stop now, Aaron. I’m almost done with this.”

“Alexander,” Aaron says, resting a hand gently on Alexander’s thigh, “Take a break.” The hand on Alexander’s thigh slides up a bit, pushing up the hoodie and brushing against the hem of his boxers.

“Aaron, I need to finish this.” Alexander insists, his typing much slower than before.

Aaron reaches over and slowly closes the laptop, giving Alexander time to pull his hands away, and sets on the couch cushion beside him. “Enough of that, now.” Aaron says, returning his attention to a now flushed Alexander Hamilton.

Aaron leans in and kisses him, his hand returning to its place on Alexander’s waistband. They had discussed safe words and signals and pre-established consent several times, but it never kept Aaron from starting slow and always checking in.

“Is this okay?” he asks, hand resting on Alexander’s stomach.

“Yes,” Alexander breathes out, leaning into Aaron and moving his hips a bit.

“Are you sure?” 

Alexander whines and spreads his legs, leaning his head against Aaron’s shoulder. “Yes. Green. Please, Aaron.”

Aaron slips his hand into Alexander’s boxers and he moans. Upon feeling how wet his boyfriend already is, he starts pressing kisses to the other man’s neck.

They probably wouldn’t be leaving the couch for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed this! You can also find me on my tumblr @jacqueswrites


End file.
